


Broken Without You

by Calithetil



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha Vergil (Devil May Cry), Baby Nero (Devil May Cry), Dadgil Week (Devil May Cry), F/M, Parent Vergil (Devil May Cry), Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calithetil/pseuds/Calithetil
Summary: Every since that day that Red Grave was attacked, Vergil struggled to survive in a world full of dangers out to destroy him. He learned of many things about his father that was never spoken of in his youth and in his search for knowledge and power, he found one woman that changed his life forever.
Relationships: Nero's Mother/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. Blue Rose, Red Rose

Another day passed in the human world where demons lingered in the darkness of the night. Every single one hunting for the children of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda with whom had betrayed and dethroned the Demon King Mundus. Mundus's knowledge of the human world that he craved to control was twisted and naiive to something akin to just cattle to be slaughtered for a meal. Many demons didn't understand the benefit of their existence, but soon a Son of Sparda himself will discover it. Vergil, who had been traveling for days by ship, had finally docked at the shores of Fortuna. He was told by quite a few sources that Sparda had once saved the people of this island and it's people praised him as a God. What better way to learn more than to go to those that knew him best; maybe even better than he.

Vergil flipped a faded green hooded cloak over his broad shoulders and took a step across the threshold of the ship and onto the dock. He had never seen a place quite like Fortuna before, and when he made it past the hills and onto the main street leading to it's heart, he was quite at awe at the vision before him. It was sunset on a Sunday evening and the deep orange sky highlighted the house of worship quite a ways off in the distance. As he passed the closed buildings of bars and inns for the occassional visitor, a few of the devotees were coming his way towards where their homes were. Vergil could feel a strange haze of demonic power in the air and he suspected something foul behind the innocent guises of the citizens.

Half way down the street he passed a few of them, keeping his head down and cloak tightly closed to hide his identity. The attention of one woman in a floor length red dress and white hood was diverted to him when she felt an odd tight feeling in her chest. She watched him a moment as he continued to turn the corner and held her hands together puzzled by him. Vergil was sure that he was now being followed when the silence became soft clicks of heels of the womans shoes on the pavement. He didn't want anyone to know that he was Spardas son unless completely necessary, but if this woman knows about his father then he believed she may be of use. After looking around at the nearby buildings, he found an old Library and decided to settle down there. He climbed the grand stairs and entered, while purposely leaving the door open for her to follow suit.

With a twisted interest and craving to find out her motivations, he quickly hid behind a bookcase and stood still. His breath barely noticable and heart rate dropping to make him almost dead among the dusty books. She came inside and looked around a moment before a sigh broke from her lips. She sat at a nearby desk and took a book from it thinking she was crazy and should have left the man alone. The dust plumed into the air as she lightly blew on it and brushed her hand over its delicate cover.

"This is silly. I need to stop doing this to myself," she said with a soft and kind voice.

"Why are you following me?"

Vergil finally decided to address himself to her and she jumped in the suddenness of it. She had no idea that he was there and was now afraid of the repercussions of her decisions. She stood up from the seat, clenching the book against her chest, and backed up towards the door.

"I...I'm sorry! We don't commonly get visitors and..."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Vergil replied and stood in view of her, but only the lower part of his face visible.

"But satisfaction brought it back," she stood straighter and tried to hide that she nearly was. "You're not like other visitors are you? You're not fully human."

"You're treading on thin ice woman. How do you know that?"

"I'm a Priestess here in Fortuna. I know everything there is about our Savior and the demon kind he fought. I can feel the presence. The discorse. The suffering that-"

"Enough," he sharply cut her off, and grit his teeth that just him being there told her so much. "I'm here to learn about Sparda, who he was, and what he accomplished. Would you be willing to tell me?"

"A half demon with a curiosity... How do I know you won't kill me?"

"I can offer something in return. I won't take for free unless I have to."

The woman in red thought about it for a moment. She always wanted to know about demon kind since she first learned about Spardas existence. It was always such a curiosity to her how a demon could fight to protect humans and especially when it ended in a birth of twin sons. Ironically her naivete of the outside world made her think that if Sparda could have half demon children, then there must be others just like them. In effect, she didn't suspect Vergils identity and decided on helping him to gain her own tidbit of knowledge in return.

"Alright. I'll tell you about Sparda. You have to tell me about demons and how they can learn to love a human when most do not."

"Fine. You have a deal," he replied with a bit of distaste to her request. "I'm V. What is your name?"

"Catherine. It's a pleasure to meet you V. Quite an odd name though, but I guess demons have different standards than us," she giggled and walked back to sit at the desk.

After setting down the book upon the desks surface, Catherine reached for the tie of the hood and detatched it from her dress; placing it beside the book. Vergil inched closer to join her, but froze when his eyes locked onto her uncommonly beautiful face. He stared at her transfixed while she untied the bun of her auburn hair and let it flow down past her shoulders in perfect soft curls. She looked up after fixing a stray lock and smiled with a blush.

"You haven't seen many humans have you?"

"I haven't seen many like you," Vergil said quickly while mentally shaking the sudden human feelings that struck him.

"Why don't you take off that old cloak? I should at least see the one I'll be teaching."

That was the thing Vergil worried of for fear that with all her knowledge of Sparda, that she'd immediately know who he was just by seeing his face. Another part of him, with a strange interest in the woman, screamed to do it repeatedly so he had to oblige. With a quick flick of a wrist, the hood dropped from his head and cloak placed in his arm to fold neatly before draping over the back of the chair. He could feel her eyes and hear her quickened heartbeat thumping when he sat after. As uncommon a beauty she was, Vergil was equally handsome for his young age.

"I can see why you covered up. You are very... eye catching," she said with a blush at how she attempted to find the right words without sounding forward. "I mean...I've never seen anyone so regal with those clothes."

"An island like this mustn't have many visitors. Let's begin before it gets too late."

"Oh yes. My apologies."

Catherine opened a few of the books there, then began to tell him things about Fortuna and how Sparda affected the lives of the people there. She had a bit of a fantasy view of him over calling him 'the Savior' and 'God,' but the mindset behind it wasn't hostile at all. It seemed like their motives behind it were innocent and to bring peace. A few hours passed and she started to seem more fatigued from all thee work she had done that day. Both of them hadn't eatten in a long time as well, and Vergil felt it was best to stop for the night.

"Return home. We can continue another time."

"I am quite hungry," she said while closing the book. "Why don't you come to my home? It's much better than the inns around here and you don't have to hunt me down to get the information you need. You did travel quite far to get here. I'm sure a warm bed would be lovely."

"That would suffice I suppose," he replied with a slight hesitation. "You know more of this place than I ever will."

"Follow me then V."

Vergil nodded and after Catherine grabbed a few of the books to bring with her, she guided him through the dimly lit streets to where she lived. The night time was calm and cool as the fall air turned towards winter. Stars twinkling in the skies overhead without a single cloud to block their or the moons light from view. The two of them were quiet the whole way and Vergil made sure the cloak hid him from view of any that might pass or peer through their windows. It was past most of society that they found her quaint, but gorgeous three bedroom house surrounded by a perfectly tended to front garden. He couldn't help but be impressed with a bit nostalgia from the smiliarity to his own home back in Red Grave. She opened the front door and flicked on the lights as they entered.

Vergil took off his hood and inspected the rooms that he would consider a place of residence for the time being. Despite that she was the only one living there, Catherine made use of every inch to show off her musical and literary collections. In the living room was large displays filled to the brim with various genres of book, while the room off of that held her piano, violin, and other musical tools. He was impressed by it all but also saw so much of himself in her interests. Those odd feelings of pride were quickly squashed at remembering that this was all temporary so he could persue the power he needed.

"Make yourself at home. I'm going to go change then make some dinner," she said with a smile and set the dresses hood on the nearby desk.

The room went quiet and he was left to his own thoughts. He took off the cloak for now and placed it over the desks chair before walking over to the bookcases she had. His hand slowly glided over each spine and ice blue eyes reading the titles one by one. From fictions, to non-fiction, and finally poetry, he froze at a spine that looked familiar. A thin, gold decorated book was between two much larger ones. His finger gently curled around the top edge and slipped it from place into his gloved hand. Vergils heart skipped a beat and his body trembled when he realized it was another edition of the same William Blake anthology he once received as a child. He never got to read it because of the argument with Dante, and the demon attack that happened soon after. Those painful memories flooded back and his grip tightened on the book; face twisting into a pained frown.

"Oh. You like William Blake?"

Vergil jumped and turned towards the door where Catherine was standing; having not noticed her at all. She was smiling at him, now wearing a baggy blue shirt, tight black leggings, and flats. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and with it out of her face, he was able to see her gorgeous features again like he did at the library. His body relaxed and grip loosened on the book.

"You can read it if you want, but dinner's done."

Vergil nodded and joined her at the table where she was pouring out cups of tea from her ceramic pot. They sat together and began eating quietly with the sounds of rustling trees outside. For a while she didn't know what to say or even ask because he was so foreign to her, and for once her lack of curiosity started to worry him. For almost the entire meal she barely looked up at him in fear she'd somehow be a nuisance. He chewed a bite of the delicious chicken she made and questioned for the first time if the way he lived was even worth the efforts. He never tasted a normal life or meal in years and what she offered him was almost Heaven though all the Hell he went through. 

"V? Are you okay? You're in your head and seem troubled."

"I..." he hesitated and caught his composure. 

"Demon hunting must be difficult and scary. I've had a few close encounters myself, but the Knights protect us here," she said while poking her food.

"You've been hurt by them?" He replied, knowing that she was trying to divert his thoughts. 

"Yes, but... nothing serious. My parents died a long time ago so I had to learn how to grow up pretty fast. The house was left for me, but everything else is mine."

"Must be difficult being alone," he replied with a twinge of empathy.

"I'm used to it, but it's not pleasant. What about you? You must have a family, V?"

"My parents are dead. I had a twin brother, but," he hesitated knowing that she knew about Spardas past and worried she'd figure out the similarities. "We didn't get along very well. I don't know if he's alive either."

"I'm sorry to hear that, V," she said knowing now but not revealing that she did for the sake of his privacy. "I hope whatever I can share to you will be enough to find what you're looking for."

"Thank you... Catherine."


	2. Falling Deeply

"To see the world in a grain of sand, and a heaven in a wild flower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hand, an eternity in an hour."

A soft sigh of understanding fell from the half demons lips. After dinner with Catherine, Vergil had settled down in a spare room against the cold of the window pane to read the book he held so precious to him. The light of the nearby street lamp illuminated the pages as he gently slid his hand over them to trace over each word he read. The tips carefully flipped each page to the next as he passed to another poem; some dark about Hell and others flowing with passionate love. He always felt like not reading it was part of the reason he suffered so much when the demons attacked his home. If he had, and didn't fight with Dante, he wouldn't have ran away. If he had, maybe his family would still be alive.

"I told it not, my wrath did grow," he recited quietly in his seat. "And it grew day and night. Till it bore an apple bright. The Qliphoth. Power. Will it really fix...? Did you really abandon me mother?"

Vergil set the book in his lap and stared outside as a light rainfall began. His mind wandered through everything that happened that day, but the trauma of it twisted his views. Every time it replayed, he was certain the answer was yes, and that Eva loved Dante more. Though deep down a part of him felt it false, but he couldn't muster the proof to it. Vergil sighed again and closed his eyes as sleep began to take him. It wasn't long after that he settled down in the bed and sank into the warmth of its sheets to rest.

Days passed with the two speaking every day about all she knew of Sparda; including the tale of Temen-ni-gru and Red Grave. The more they were together, the more Vergil began to fall for her and he found it harder to accept his own plans to pursue Mundus. If he did then he would end up abandoning yet another person he cared for for the sake of gaining power. Repeatedly he told himself both that he wanted to stay and that he couldn't because he needed the power more than anything else so his suffering would end. One night Catherine was in her music room practicing on her violin. Vergil could hear her through the wall carefully inspecting the musical composition and trying to replicate it the best she could. She attempted to practice a classical song but every few notes were either wrong or skipped because of the quicker tempo. He decided to go to the room and lean against the door a moment to listen more closely. When she made too many mistakes in one part she got a bit frustrated and sighed heavily. He couldn't help but smile and waltz over quietly to assist. He grabbed her hand holding the instrument gently and adjusted it back on her shoulder. Her heart jumped a moment, but calmed after realizing who it was and when other hand was taken to properly hold the bow. He then rested himself against her back with his face against the side of her head to be able to see the music.

"V-V?"

"Like this," he hummed into her ear and guided her hands to the right position to help her play.

Her body trembled and face burned red with nervousness. She had never been so close to a man before nor ever had a lasting relationship with one. His scent was strong and hands gentle as the violin sung the song beautifully and without a fault as it had before. Vergil stopped at the conclusion of the song and Catherine set the violin down at her waist; his hands stopping her from turning to face him. The nerves and human emotions that struck through his body were far more than he was used to or understood. Love was something he felt for only his family, but this kind was much stronger. It was something that he quickly realized was the same as what Sparda felt for Eva.

"You asked when we met for me to tell you how a demon could love a human. To be honest, I was never able to understand love, but I don't think anyone really can. Human emotions are... complex and uncontrollable at times, but there is something I do understand."

"What's that? V," Catherine swallowed and bit her lip softly; in shock of his next response. 

"My name isn't V. It's Vergil. My parents were Eva, a human, and Sparda, a demon. I sought power to offer protection I couldn't give when I lost my mother and younger brother. I wanted to get revenge against the demons that killed them. But what I really wanted... a part of me far less sinister... was to be protected and loved. Something I had lost... and never knew I did until I met you."

Catherine found it hard to find the right words to respond to him. She knew the moment Vergil said he had a twin that he must have been Sparda's son, but didn't expect to be trusted with such a truth. It was such an honor to meet the legendary dark knights son, but also something that gave her chills because deep down she had grown to love the man too.

"Catherine. I've grown feelings for you that I can't describe, and I... have a desire to be one with you," Vergil said with a soft purr and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"V-Vergil... I have feelings for you too. It's love. I didn't expect that I'd get my answer about demons loving a human through you," she smiled, set the violin down, and turned in his arms. "Even if for a short time, I..."

With parted lips and closed eyes, the two leaned into each other and gave passionate kisses between them. Vergil breathed in from his nose deeply and his hands wandered over her torso gently. He was painfully inexperienced yet so was she. Their sloppy exchange was dragged down the hallway towards the spare room and pieces of clothing began to fall to the floor. A belt thrown over the chair. A shirt tossed onto the rug. The two lovebirds landed with a short bounce onto the queen mattress with Vergil nestled on top; hips pressed against each other.

Vergil's demon half began to stir at the visceral roughness of them making out and wanted a piece of the result. The power crackled over his skin as his hands wandered and made her hairs stand on end. Their lips locked and tongues danced with each other to share their tastes. Catherine trembled underneath his hands that grabbed at her breasts and mouth that sucked at her neck. Deep intense growls escaped when the rest of their clothes were removed and Vergils demonic half began to try and lunge forward to take over.

"C-Cat. I apologize in advance if I may harm you."

"It's...alright," she said with deep breaths and kissed him again with a smile. "It's my first time too."

Catherine slid her hand through his silver locks and gripped it tightly when his unexpectedly large member was thrusted into her. A shout escaped her lips and a moan after when they shifted into a comfortable position and sank onto each other. With a stable rhythm of their hips they began their dance under the sheets. Her legs interlocked tightly around his waist and the most delicious sounds attacked his ears. Vergils demon half stirred wildly and eventually pushed forward enough to transform his body. His teeth forming fangs, skin began to harden into scales, and breath felt especially hot against her skin.

She felt a bit scared under the changed man but for some reason that half respected her just as much as the other. He managed to draw a few drops of blood from his claws scrapping over her delicate skin, but he sucked it off her collarbone gently as an apology. Kisses were left on every part he could reach, and after reaching up to grab a hold of the headboard, his thrusts got rougher in desire for their inevitable end. Moans turned to screams of pleasure, groans turns to vicious growls, and after a few more rough slaps against her hips his body trembled with his climax. His back arched and sweat dripped off his now human body; seed shot deep inside to fill her fully. Vergil laid down against her chest, hair now dropped over his eyes, as they tried to catch their breath. Cat didn't even bother to move even a single muscle to disrupt the feelings that flowed inside her like electricity. It was the best feeling in the world and they were both satisfied.

"C-Cat. I love you," he finally said; eye locked onto her brillian green orbs.

"I love you too Vergil," she replied with a smile and leaned in for another passionate kiss.


	3. A New Life

As days turned into weeks then into months, Vergil and Catherine spent increasingly more time together. Eventually he set the books to the side and contemplated whether leaving to persue the Force Edge was the correct decision. Though the lack of demon hunting was leaving him with a bad itch for blood, he hesitated and chose to wait until the night before the yearly Sparda Festival to sit down and make the decision. Knowing of the Temen-ni-gru and what it held inside made his demon side hiss at him many times a day. Repeatedly he was reminded that to protect those he cared for, like his mother and twin brother, required the power of his fathers sword; though the real intentions were clearly more selfish. Vergils inferiority had almost always driven every decision up to this point. 

Catherine came to the room where he was sitting at their desk writing and sighed in worry at how quiet he had become over the past few days. The nib of the elegant pen scratched lightly over the page of a journal he kept. Every page was littered with poetry, quotes, and paragraphs of what lingered in his mind in hopes to drain his excess emotions so they weren't visible in his daily life. She came over and grabbed the pen from his hand gently before placing it on the desk, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He sighed at the gesture and leaned back into her embrace as she left soft kisses on his cheek. It didn't take much for him to feel her worry for him. All the times he fought to hide the humanity, that made him feel so much shame, were instantly broken down by her presence. Even his demonic half had no choice but to go silent at her presence. She really was the first ray of light in his life 

"I know you're frustrated about something. Maybe we should talk?"

"Cat," Vergil said and furrowed his brows. "Please sit."

"Alright," she agreed and sat with his hand in hers after sliding over the nearby chair. "Let it out."

"When I... was a child, demons attacked my home; I told you this before. But I was separated from my mother and twin brother, and when I tried to return to the house where they were... I assumed they were dead in the fire," he recited and saw her frown and look down at their hands. "I believed my mother protected him and abandoned me. She died that day, and I knew if I only gained power then those I cared for would be protected."

"So you want to go after Spardas power? That's why you asked me all that stuff about him?" She replied knowing all too well that his view of Eva had to be wrong.

"Yes."

"Do you want to?"

"A part of me craves it. It is my nature... not this. I am half demon, and my brother is actually alive, holding onto the other half of my key to succeeding. I wanted to decide today whether to go or not, but I didn't want to just leave without telling you."

"Is that a yes or a no?"

There was a deafening silence between them and Catherine just stared up into his blue eyes with sadness. She didn't want him to leave, but Fortuna wasn't a place fit for a man like him. A part of her didn't want to reveal the secret she had been hiding in fear his decision would changed out of guilt and responsibility. For the past month she knew she had become pregnant. It was only a matter of time with everything they had done together and she wanted it to be something for both of them to celebrate on such a special day. Unfortunately her excitement had become fear and worry that in his desperation to feel strong, he'd chose power over her.

"Yes." 

Although the word was spoken, it felt more like a blade was stabbed into Catherines heart. She feared him leaving for a long time, but knew his goals would drive him away eventually. Being a devil hunter isn't a safe lifestyle to live nor is Fortuna a place fit for people unaccepting of a traditional life. What made it worse was his heritage made his life be far more in danger than any typical person knowing that his father was hated throughout the entirety of the demon world.

With a soft sigh and a sniff to hide the immanent tears, she took his hand and kissed the back lightly before getting up to leave. That simple action made Vergils heart sink but regret wouldn't take back what he said. He had chosen power over her. He chose his past trauma over her.

"Do what you feel is right. I will be here if you return. I love you Vergil," she said quietly and kissed the top of his head before walking away.

"C-Cat. Wait," Vergil hesitated and grabbed her by the waist. He felt a small surge of demonic power and just stared at her stomach where he felt it. She stopped and stood there with her hair over her face to hide her tear filled eyes. "Wait. A...are you?"

"Don't play games with me Vergil. I don't want to get my hopes up for you to crush them later," she pulled away and walked out.

"Cat wait! Wait!" Vergil shouted and quickly followed; pinning her to the hallway wall after a small struggle. "I'm not leaving unless you tell me what's going on. I said I wanted to go. That doesn't mean I am!"

"I wanted...it to be... a... a surprise," she sobbed and clung to him.

"What surprise? Tell me."

She tried her best to gain her composure because the pregnancy was making her abnormally emotional. Vergil held Catherine to his chest a moment and let her cry as much as she needed until she was ready to say it. He felt aweful and his demon half began scoffing in his ear about how pathetic she was. Urizen was mad that he'd be weak enough to let her take over his life and repeated that power was more important than any woman. It was exceptionally difficult to defend against his own pain and inferiority when his demon half had valid arguments, but he knew that there were different opinions on the matter that he was willing to hear out.

"I...I'm pregnant. That's why everyone's been so nice. I told them. I was so afraid you'd leave and I'd be all alone. I can't do it alone."

Silence seemed to drape Vergils entire being so much that both of his halves were speechless. He never expected to drive down the path his father took with their mother, nor did he ever expect that his journeys purpose would be called into question. He was certain that he had to prove his fate lied in becoming the King of the Underworld, but this simple fact made everything turn on its head. Catherines face stayed nestled in Vergils chest while he gently rubbed a hand over her back soothingly. He didn't know how to properly respond.

"A child... m-my child?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. I ruined everything by letting it happen. I knew you weren't going to stay."

"No," Vergil said sternly. "You didn't ruin anything. I just have one question. I need to ask it... Do you think... my mother abandoned me for my brother."

"N-no," she admitted. "Sparda sacrificed everything for your mother as she did for you. You said you weren't at your house when the attack happened. What if... what if she died trying to find you?"

It was at that moment that Vergil saw an outside perspective of the situation for the first time. His hands slid from her body and he rested himself against the cold wall of the hallway in shock. What if that's what happened? The guilt began to seep into his heart while he went over his memories of that day. He had wanted to read his book, but Dante wanted to play. They argued and then Eva got upset they made each other bleed. Vergil got upset over their punishment and ran away. He ran from his family. He put his mother in danger by not being nearby.

"Vergil?"

《"I have to find Vergil....be a big boy, a man huh?..... Vergil!? Vergil!?"》

"I... I won't leave," he said with eyes closed. "Power isn't everything. I don't want to throw you away in pursuit of it."

"Vergil," she hugged him tighter and felt him trembling in pain. She knew he was at the verge of breaking down and letting his humanity come forward.

"I won't abandon the...the only family I have left."

His arms gently wrapped around her and lips pressed against the top of her head. Waiting was the best decision he had ever made and with it came something he never would have imagined. To lose one family and gain another was beyond what his immature mind could have hoped for, but for once his demonic half had nothing to say. Urizen was thoroughly defeated by the very thing demons could almost never understand; love.

Time went on that day much slower than usual, but she gave him time to process the change. Vergil could feel the demonic power in her growing belly, but it oddly felt pure as if there was something greater in the childs future. Destiny was a fickle thing that even Sparda had trouble understanding or even fighting against. Only time would tell what they would accomplish in the future, but for now they waited for the festival to begin and Vergil, for the first time, decided to join them in it.


	4. Welcome Home

A year passed and the new parents began to realize that life in Fortuna wasn't very easy. One day Vergil suggested that they take up residence in his old family home. Although it would take a while to do repairs, it was a much better place for a family to live in. After packing and a week of travel, they finally made it to the house. Vergil stared up at the huge building with nostalgia but also a fear that he had desecrated the memory of his parents. He took a deep breath and unlocked the front gate while taking a moment to soak in the reality of being there after all the trauma that he once endured. Despite his demon sides persistent harrassment, he knew that his future had more value than whatever power could ever hand him. Catherine was especially supportive and wanted him to feel protected and loved around her. Security was definitely in her hands when it came to their emotions.

When the front door was opened Catherine went inside with Nero and set his bassinet on the cushions after flicking the lights on. She looked around amazed at how beautiful everything was. The chandeliers crystals reflected a soft glow upon everything in the room from the double couches and low table, to the elegantly designed staircases on either side. Their family painting still was hung above the fireplace with much wear and what looked like burns on it. The damage to everything was minimal now since the city decided to preserve the home after finding out Sparda once lived there. Most of the work was in cleaning as everything had dust and debris left on it. When she had her fill, Catherine turned towards the fireplace and stared up at the painting, a gentle hand reaching up to its frame. She could hear the soft steps of Vergil as he joined behind her; the door closed.

"Is that your family? You were cute," she smiled softly but saw the pain even in his childhood expression. "We should have it fixed. We can find a conservator in town."

"Cat, it's not important. We have to set up the rooms so we can let Nero rest after the long trip," he replied and kept his eyes diverted.

"I know that, but it should be important. Family is important," she took his hand and placed a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll go look around and find a room to set up temporarily. Can you take the painting down off the wall please?"

A soft sigh left his lips to mark his melted heart to her request and nodded. She smiled and grabbed Nero before going up the left staircase to find a bedroom. Vergil turned to the painting and hopped on a nearby chair to remove it. His mind wandered through memories of his past and wondered if he really was more like his father than he thought. Spardas calm but stern demeanor was always broken by his jokes and softness he'd display to Eva. He wasn't shy to show his affections even to his children on better days. Sadly he'd never know what truly became of his family, because Sparda and Dante's fate was a mystery. All Vergil ever knew was that Eva died, by what news reports described. They had even made a special grave for her in the nearby cemetery to honor her loss.

After removing the painting, Vergil gently rested it on the couch and tried to dust it off a bit. He caught his eyes on Eva and stayed there for a while, reminiscing on all the times they had spent together. They had a lot in common with her and enjoyed sharing their hobbies together when Vergil was feeling more social; his introverted personality kept him tucked in his room most of the time. It was when he was about to get up that his hand brushed against something poking out from under the couch. He retracted the hand at first, but then reached down and pulled out a small book, decorated with gold edging and swirls. Vergil froze and gazed at it with his bottom lip trembling when he saw the large V etched onto the cover. It was the exact book he had recieved the day his mother died and he didn't expect at all to become so emotional at rediscovering it. A hand gently brushed over the cover and he opened it to the page with his name written in delicate handwriting.

'I have a twin brother sir..... We fight over stuff often... I write my name on it so it's truly mine...SOMEBODY. HELP ME!!! MAMA!!! DANTE!!!'

The words echoed in his ears as if it was happening that moment, and he lacked the capacity to realize Catherine was calling for him from the doorway. The words she spoke were muffled as a ringing struck his ears and the room spun. His breathing quickened while flashbacks came forward of seeing his home on fire and the blood on the scorched ground where his mother laid. Within seconds Vergil was lying on the floor unconscious and Catherine frantically shaking him in fear. His face was as white as a ghost and covered in sweat that dripped down his brow. She tried to cool him off by removing his coat and sat on the ground beside him. It didn't take much to realize what happened when she saw the book clutched in his hand and the writing inside. All that could be done was wait until he could recover since the trauma on his mind was far worse than she expected; even for a half demon.

After getting him onto the other couch to rest and setting his book on the table, Catherine retreated to unpack and take care of any chores that could be done. The house was already furnished so they thought a fix up was enough to make it liveable again. It took a while before Vergil woke, and through his embarrassment, went to help her take care of everything. It took a couple weeks to get the house looking decent again, and in that time they found a conservator to try and repair the old family painting. Once it was completed, the man brought the painting to be mounted on the wall again. Vergil stayed in his old bedroom with Nero bundled in a blue blanket in one arm while he read the poetry to him from the other. Neros sleepy eye tried to stay away to enjoy his soothing voice, but he enjoyed it far too much to stay awake for long.

"To see the world in a grain of sand and a Heaven in a wildflower. Hold infinity in the palm of your hand. An eternity in an hour," Vergil said softly and closed the book when he noticed him fast asleep. "You and your mother are my world Nero. You'll grow up to be a proud and strong son of a Sparda. I can tell... you're special."

"Vergil? The painting's ready!" Catherine shouted down the hall excited for him to see the final product.

He got up, adjusted Nero to be easier to hold, and calmly walked to the main hall. When he entered his eyes darted straight for the painting and he couldn't help but have a small smile cross his lips. It looked almost as if nothing ever happened to it and the man sure showed how proud he was of that fact. Vergil nodded in thanks and admired the painting almost with a feeling of peace behind his sad ice blue eyes. He didn't realize how much he missed his family and wished they were here to see what he accomplished. Catherine spoke with the man before he left then placed a hand on Vergils shoulder to get his attention. 

"They would be proud. They would have loved Nero... You were so cute. I can see the resemblance," she giggled. 

"We do look alike, but he has your smile," Vergil sighed and watched Neros fingers curl to a fist. "If only they were alive. I guess that's what happens when your the son of a legend. Everyone's lives are at risk."

"Your mother must have been very brave and strong. That kind of responsibility... I don't know how I handle it with you," Cat smiled and nudged him playfully. "For now let's enjoy our little one and the life we will build here together."

"Yeah. Let's."

Outside the home the lights of the surrounding city began to shut as the sun set and night cloaked the land. From a distance everything seemed to be normal, but lurking in the dark were demons seeking out their prey. They came unnoticed for a while and failed to bear a significant threat to the cities denizens, but eventually their cravings turned to hatred when they caught a wiff that the old Sparda home held the son of the traitor. Their fangs and claws were directed there and they didn't care what life would end in their search for revenge. Word got out among those of the Underworld and the risk became higher when Mundus himself directed his own straight to their front door. 

"Don't kill him. I want to see him squirm and suffer. I don't care what you do with the woman and child. Feast if you will. I want that Sparda to feel what it's like to be a captive," the deep gutteral voice boomed towards the Angelos from the bright red electric orbs of Mundus's watchful eyes.

"Yes. Master."


	5. Disgraced

"Catherine! Take Nero and run!"

"AHHHH!!!! VERGIL!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Footsteps on a damp and blood stained floor echoed down the long halls of a dimly lit castle. Crimson and gold colored drapes lined the darkened windows, and twisted carvings decorated on the edges of the ceilings. Distant screams brought a sense of fear and when the figure walking stopped at the final door, the broken man inside tensed in anticipation. The demon turned to the door to listen before entering, puffing up his ornate wings, and letting his eyes glow a faint red tint. He had managed a smaller human form not long after obtaining his captive in hopes his presence and power would be a striking reminder of what damage he could do. Reaching out after a moment of silence, he opened the door and entered, locking it behind. A few further steps inside brought him to his slave sitting at the edge of the large canopied bed near the center.

"Nelo Angelo. It has been a few human years since I brought you here. I thought since you've been so...compliant and successful in your duties, I'd offer a reward."

Mundus chuckled darkly with a voice full of pride and faced the mirror to admire himself; despising humans but preferring his current form. That area of the demon world was once a prison for the Prince of Darkness, but with persistent help, the villain managed to escape the seals that Sparda placed. Vergil sat there quietly with an emptiness on his face. Every memory and emotion was wiped from his mind when Mundus won their battle; Yamato broken in two at their feet. Mundus reached to the surface of the mirror at the corner of the room and called someone from its depths to join him. A tall blonde woman came forward wearing tight black clothing with lightning motifs. She, although also a slave, had the face of Vergils deseased mother.

"I tried to replicate her. Maybe your twin would enjoy seeing her again. He should come to the castle. Then I can remove both of you from the picture. I can finally be fully freed from this place and seek what I desired 2000 years ago."

"Yes Master," Trish replied coldly. Her eyes darted between him and Vergil with internal confusion and fear.

"This isn't my gift though," he smirked and went to Vergils side; removing the Nelo helmet. "You need to feel everything for this."

Mundus grabbed his hair forcefully and yanked his head back before black pulsating magic reopened the seal on his mind. After all those years the anguish and loss he felt would return as a sudden shock to his body; one that most wouldn't be able to mentally handle. His fingers released the silver locks while glowing eyes faded to normal. Vergil woke heightened with adrenaline and pain to his whole body. The blue lines on his face had faded to cracks on the skin and continued to split and flake off like ash. Vergil tried to gain some semblance of strength to attack the boastful Prince, but his body failed him and fell forward to the cold ground. He was painfully close to death, but Mundus wouldn't have it. He needed to live a little longer.

"The first part to your reward, my traitorous slave, is the knowledge that your human woman and bastard child are alive. I had mercy. What little I could muster. Consider it repayment for your fathers loyalty before he screwed me over."

"I don't need your mercy," Vergil snarled angrily with a still corrupted voice as he pulled himself up and rested the back of his head on the side of the mattress. "What more do you want? Is controlling the human world really all that important to you? What good will killing them all do?"

"You see. I don't want to destroy that world. I want to rule it. Human blood is our strength and we will only gain more power if we dominate them. You want that power too don't you? You hate your weak human form and crave it. I can help you get that."

"I don't want your help," Vergil tried forced himself up but fell and coughed violently.

"Oh, but I have the perfect way to repair it. I learned a bit about that sword of yours. Although it refuses to obey me, as it was created for your kind, I found a perk to it. You despise your human form? Why not cast it aside back home to your wretched woman and child? Let your demon self grow and become my greatest knight yet."

"You bastard...Why would I ever do that? Power isn't everything. Trying to coax me into your plan when you can easily just wipe my mind and use my body? What purpose does it make? You know humans are stronger but you're scared of being proven wrong twice."

"SILENCE!!!! Fowl half breed," Mundus grabbed Vergil by the collar of the armor. The waves of his white hair had fallen over his face and eyes glowing in rage. "How dare you!"

"You're delusional. You're no Prince, or King. You'll take over the human world and then what? Nothing. Once you get what you desire all you'll have left is yourself. Do you really think your servants are truly loyal? That they care about YOU? You failed them. You lost to Sparda."

Mundus looked from Vergil to Trish and thought to himself; the question making him paranoid. With one swift yank Mundus threw him across the room and summoned the broken Yamato to his hand. Trish jumped and watched in fear as the anger spilled out of her Master. He pulled out a broken half and stabbed Vergil angrily through the back into his abdomen; Yamato failing to reject Mundus in the state it was in. A blood curdling scream escaped Vergils lips and body froze from being able to fight back. His body slowly was enveloped in a purple haze. His vision faltered and went black for a moment while his mind was forcefully split in two.

Mundus chuckled darkly when he saw the thin, weak body of Vergils human half be expelled. The body left behind let out pained choking and clawed at the rug; leaving long tears and destroying it. They molded and transformed into a much larger and more gruesome figure covered in spikes, eyes, and a tough outter skin. Mundus was almost shocked by how strong the demon had become but knew he quickly had to subdue it to make sure they wouldn't turn their power on him.

Vergil heard echoed muffled yelling and footsteps while he laid half conscious on the floor. His body felt different and considerably weaker yet nowhere near on deaths door as once before. Mundus quickly contained the other figure on the ground before they went savage. He shouted at Trish, though the words were barely understandable, to grab the human and throw his body to the world he belonged.

'Vergil...I love you," he began to hear with multiple voices in his mind when his memories flowed back in small pieces. "No I want chocolate!...They would be proud... Without strength, how do you expect to survive?... Dante! Mama!....HELP!"

His senses were heightened beyond normal and could smell the blood in the air which sickened him. It all made his head spin. When he was dropped for a final time, he landed on the rocky wet ground as rain fell on his exposed skin. It was clear they were in the human world, but he was in no condition to survive on his own. Trishs footsteps faded down an alley, a few unexplainable sounds occured, then she returned with clothes to dress him in. It was pitch black outside besides the dim light of the lamp posts nearby, so they were cloaked from prying eyes.

"I'm sorry. I can't help you, but I can do this," she said while forcing the gothic styled clothes on his body. "It's his shop. I don't know if you remember him anymore, but he can help."

The words she spoke came off in pieces to his ears. Trish looked him over in amazement at how different he was from his original body. It was obvious that Vergil gave little care and attention to his human half. What was curious was that his upper body had swirls of black tattoos. She could feel a demonic presence, but one soaked in darkness like a bad dream. If that little strength could keep him alive until Dante found him, then she felt confident in leaving him at Devil May Crys doorstep. 

With a soft sigh and a quick bit of magic, Trish left him lying there. Despite the cold he had nothing more to do but sleep until help arrived. Not even the nightmares lingering within him could muster the strength to asist. All they could do was wait until Dante or anyone else would find them.


	6. Approaching Storm

The light of the morning sun spread across the quiet streets of the town and was shining through the windows of Devil May Cry. The rain had stopped for now though a much stronger storm was approaching from the west. Many stayed indoors and hid away, but the legendary devil hunter Dante decided it was the perfect time to finish up a job he received the night before. Rustling the water from his hair with a gloved hand, drenched head to toe, he entered his shop and peeled his battle worn coat from his body. Throwing it over the chair behind his office desk, Dante walked over to the couch where he laid the mysterious man from his doorstep a few hours prior. He was perplexed about how or why he ended up there, but knew there was something about him that wasn't quite right.

Just when Dante was about to turn to the kitchen for breakfast, the upstairs door opened and he heard the small pattering of footsteps. He turned to see his nephew in the oversized pajamas he bought him when they first came to the office. Dante put a finger to his lips to be quieter around their guest and Nero nodded with a smile.

"How's mommy?"

"She's okay. I wish she'd wake up. Who's he?"

"I know Nero. She will soon," Dante explained since Catherine had gone into a coma from her injuries not long after making it there but she was almost fully recovered since. "I'm not sure who he is, but I guess we'll find that out when he wakes up too. Let's go get some grub first kiddo."

Nero nodded with interest and ran off to the kitchen. The office started smelling like pancakes not long after. It was the easiest thing Dante could figure out making besides eggs and toast, and the toast almost always ended up burnt. Becoming a caretaker for a kid wasn't what he was hoping for since devil hunting was so dangerous, but as long as his enemies didn't know about Nero then he felt comfortable having him there.

Before enjoying his food, Dante left a hot plate on the coffee table next to the couch in hopes it would wake their guest. The man didn't seem to have injuries, but his thin body caused quite concern for his health. While they feasted, soft chatter could be heard from the table in the back dining room including a few giggles at Dantes jokes. It was during it that he finally woke from the extended slumber. After a few blinks of his deep green eyes to get clear vision, he sat up and looked around at the unkept office. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were littered everywhere, nowhere near inhabitable for someone as clean and tidy as Vergil. It was that and the dead Empusa pinned to the wall with an old sword that he remembered where Trish left him.

The door to the back opened again with Dante and the small Nero entering with all smiles. He stared at them both a moment before balling his hands up against the couch; fighting off his emotions. Nero quickly hid behind Dante's leg, making him chuckle lightly over his sudden fear.

"Dante," the human half said with a voice unrecognizable to even himself.

"So you know who I am. Can I know who you are before little Nero starts crying?"

"Nero?"

He growled in pain suddenly and held his head as it began to throb. Flashes of memories of Vergil started flowing forwards of a small baby curled up in his arms. Dante furrowed his brows in confusion and tried to figure out what was going on. The whole thing seemed off and probably the work of something demonic.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he laughed painfully.

"Nero. Why don't you go upstairs a while and leave the grownups to their business?" Nero nodded and quickly ran back up in a rush. "Say it anyway. Now."

"Your brother Vergil was lost to you a long time correct? Then suddenly a woman and child end up at your doorstep claiming to be his family," he lifted his head and saw the serious face Dante was giving him. "Yamato has an interesting power besides opening portals. It just so happens it was used on me."

"Get to the point," Dante snapped.

"Yamato can split man from devil. The devil is now in possession of Mundus," he spoke calmly, Dante now in shock at the information. "And the human, sitting before you."

"Vergil?"

"Not entirely, but yes. I haven't seen my child for a long time, though even in this state he wouldn't recognize me," Vergil stated while staring sadly at the palm of his hand.

"You said Mundus had your demon half? He did this to you? How? Why?"

"Mundus wants to do what he wished two thousand years ago, and he used my broken sword to take advantage of my desire for power. I'm not sure though what will become of the affair."

"Nothing good," Dante replied while crossing his arms and pacing. "How do I know you're not bullshitting me right now? You don't look like him, dress like him, sound like him..."

"We lived in a house in Red Grave. My favorite poet is William Blake. We used to fight constantly because you sought attention from mother, and my favorite place to go to was the park. The one with the little horse you can sit and swing on."

The room fell silent and Dante couldn't muster any words to express how he was feeling. He missed his brother badly yet didn't expect he get him back like this. Mundus had played a horrible game that would drag everyone down with him. There was no way the two could fix this alone. They needed help.

"As much as I'd love to go off into the demon world digging for your other half, you're in no condition to come with me, and there's a storm coming tonight that might knock out all the power. So we're stuck for now until it passes," he sighed, trying to think of how to break this to Nero. "I'll talk to Nero. Maybe he'll understand."

"What about Catherine? Is she..."

"No. She must of found out about my shop and came, but was badly injured. Hasn't woken up since. My friend Lady and I have been doing what we can to help."

"I see... Dante. Thank you."

"Heh! You owe me one bro. Or two," Dante smirked at how humble he became and turned to the stairs. "Just eat up. We have a long ways to go before we stitch you back together."

Vergil sighed and brushed his white hair back out of his face. It was reckless to rush in and try to fix the problem without a plan, but also he craved being with his family once more. Nothing would sooth his damaged mind and soul more than to hold his son again.

~~Meanwhile, in the demon world~~

Loud screams echoed through the halls of a damp, dark, and blood stained prison deep blow the castle. The fires that lined the black stone walls flickered and flared as demonic energy flowed through like wind. Most of the cells were empty or housed corpses, but the attention was drawn to the main hall that glowed with a sinister red light. A large shockwave erupted, flames doused to darkness, and the iron doors swung open violently. A limp body of a man in what was once white clothing was thrown across the hall. The culprits shadow, a tall dark figure covered in spikes, loomed over where he attempted to rise off the floor. The demon came closer and pulled him up to be face to face once more.

"That world isn't yours. I need...more...power," he growled viciously. "I will take it."

"You... I thought."

"I'd obey you? Your power is weak and sloppy. Show me to where the Qliphoth sleeps. I'll consume the apple and be a better King than you."

The demon dropped Mundus to the ground and watched as he struggled to get up on his feet. His hair and clothes were tattered and caked in blood, and his wings were torn apart with chunks of feathers missing. He managed to gain stability while holding the bars of a cell door and tried his best to walk towards the exit. Obeying was the only option he had besides death, and in fact, he feared death most of all. The Qliphoth would rise again, countless humans would die, and the future of both worlds would be in Dante and Vergils hands.


End file.
